custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Mud Troubles (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
Double Mud Troubles is the 20th episode of Season 1 of The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa. It would of aired in May 20, 2003. Plot While everyone goes to the forest in Sagwa's Chinese universe when BJ and Sagwa get into wet sticky mud troubles, Barney and his friends help them make sure they are okay. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Sagwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Sheegwa Miao *Fufu *Robert *Nick *Stacy *The Phantom *Gianna Songs #Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme Song #What a Baseball Day! #That's What a Forest Is #If All the Raindrops #This is Not My Day #Bubble Bubble Bath #Looby Loo #Try and Try Again #Splashing in the Bath #Music of the Night #Someone to Love You Forever #I Love You Writers *Stephen White *Alan Spielberg Director *Fred Holmes *Joseph Jacques Story boarders *Matthew Cope (supervisor) *Patrick Cunningham (director) Musical Directors *Bob Singleton *Rabi Fabi Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Seasons 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Counting with Friends!" would of been used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Treehouse Fun" would of been used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along" would of been used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Having Tens of Fun" would of been used. *The BJ costume from "Fun & Games" would of been used. *The BJ voice from "Up We Go" would of been used. *The Sagwa design from "The Four Dragons" would of been used. *The Phantom has his black outfit and white mask. *The Sagwa voice from "The Favorite" would of been used. *The animals from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat would of had speaking lines with the humans whenever they interact with them. *This would mark: **One of the times Sagwa had a wet muddy accident. **One of the times Sagwa falls. It's when she tripped on a log, flew into the air and into a pile of wet sticky mud, and was covered in mud on her face, her legs, her knees, her bum, her tail and her back. **One of the times BJ falls. It's when he slipped on some slippery leaves and fell in a pile of mud. Then he got covered in mud on his hat, his nose, his cheeks, his tummy, his tail, his arms, his legs, his knees and his shoes. *When Sagwa screams while she trips on a log, and fell in the wet sticky mud, her scream was the same as Doug's scream from "Doug's Worst Nightmares" (when Doug freaks out due to Roger falling in life with his sister), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Sagwa's voice. Quotes Quotes 1 *Sagwa: Hey look! There's a caterpillar! (she runs to check out) *(Sagwa trips on the log) *Sagwa: (as she flies towards the mud) AAAAAAAAHHH!!! (lands on the wet mud puddle with a loud squishy splat) *(Barney rushes over to a wet mud covered Sagwa, who is groaning) *Barney: Sagwa, what happened?! *Sagwa: (gets up on her knees, by using her front paws) I fell in this wet mud puddle. I should of payed a bit more attention to you, Barney. Previews 2006 #FBI Warning #Warner Home Video logo (1997) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #PBS logo (1993) #The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa Opening Fundings #The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa intro #First few seconds of episode Closing #End Credits #Citigroup logo (2003) #Sesame Workshop logo #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa Closing Fundings #PBS logo (1993)